talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Petralia
The 3rd princess of Kradict Federal, Petralia Shire Osterloh. When she was a child, the king granted her a far-away manor, so she' s far from clashes of power. As a landlord, she' s showed genius skill of management, making her land prosper. She has the ability of finding out talents, easy to judge what can a person do for the Federal and for her. However, this ability and her position makes it hard for her to make real friends. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * Event Attribute of Title * Title name: Evolved Beast * Title Attribute: Increase crit rate of fire type characters in the party by 20% Story of Resonance The Ruler’s Responsibility "Since the moment she accepted the position of ruler, Petralia also accepted the responsibility. She was determined to follow her father’s teachings of discovering the talents and abilities of others for her own again. " The Empty Position "Appointing everyone to their most suitable positions enables them to use their own talents to the utmost limit. Petralia kept on working really hard, achieving great things. But after everyone seemed to have been appointed to their positions, the position of a reliable friend was still empty. " Petralia was the third princess of Kradict Federal. Her mother died not long after giving birth to her, leading her father to send the poor girl to a distant territory of the kingdom, far away from the center of power struggles at the palace. When she was still very young, Petralia was already fated to become a ruler. "Petralia",The king held his beloved daughter on his lap, "Do you know what a ruler’s duty is?" Petralia blinked and innocently said: "Is it to rule a territory?" The king laughed, shaking his head. "A ruler rules over a territory. But what they rule is never the "territory", but the people in the territory. Farmers are good at growing crops, merchants are good at buying and selling, everyone has their own abilities. Using these abilities, being able to use them for your own advantage is the duty of a ruler." Her father warmly, yet seriously stared into Petralia’s eyes. "Thus, even if there is only one person who is unable to do the job appointed to them, this is also the ruler’s responsibility." "That’s also our responsibility." Petralia believed her father’s teachings beyond any doubt. And after officially becoming a ruler, she always worked according to her father’s principles, always abiding by the principle to "discover other’s abilities" and use them to her advantage. Thus, her land prospered and she became known as the most talented ruler in Federal. But because of this, she also experienced the loneliness that her high status brought. Petralia didn’t have any friends. Her talent for "discovering other’s abilities" brought her a great amount of courtiers. Countless people requested to display their talents to the ruler and then joyfully be employed by her after being selected. But because of this, she was already used to estimating their abilities and their potential contribution to Federal when she met new people. Before even trying to see them as friends, they had already become her subjects. She sometimes wished for the life of a common girl, wanting to be able to wander hand in hand through the grounds, laughing and playing. But as a ruler she had to keep distance from her subjects at all times. She wasn’t completely untroubled. But each time she wandered on the vibrant city streets, seeing the ordinary people walking with their friends, laughing and chatting cheerfully, she felt that maybe it was worth it. Petralia didn’t have any friends, but she had hundreds of thousands of subjects who revered her. She Is A Federal Ruler "Petralia also heard the rumors that she took advantage of others and would stop at nothing to achieve her goals. After feeling a little upset upon hearing this, she eventually gained an understanding. The world is fair; when she chooses things that benefit her as a ruler, maybe she’must sacrifice her own happiness as an individual. " "My honorable lady, being a logistics officer is my life’s dream, I earnestly request that my lady can grant such a position." The youth knelt in front of Petralia, asking in earnest. Petralia smiled and nodded: "You do have great talent in this area, I’ll think about it." "Thank you very much, my lady!" The youth gleefully walked off. What he didn’t know however, was that as soon as he had gone, Petralia struck his name from the registry. The register had the names of nobles similar to him——untalented with little ability, but coming from powerful families worth improving relations with. Petralia put her pen down and suddenly boomed out: "Am I too fake?" Her servant stood there quietly, not knowing how to answer. "....I’ve heard the rumors. There are people who say that I seem fair, but I am really just a snob. Untalented and unable people from distinguished families are still given good positions, but talented and able commoners are not considered for a second." Petralia whispered to herself, "Have I been wrong?" "How could that be?" The servant hastily told her, "You are the greatest ruler I’ve ever seen!" "But the best ruler should treat everyone equally shouldn’t they?" Petralia melancholily said. The servant shook the head. "I don’t understand these things. But I know that the last ruler was gluttonous and didn’t care about ruling the land. Under his rule, if the nobles didn’t want it, the merchants couldn’t sell it, the whole land was a mess and many people didn’t even have food to put on their tables. I was sent here to become a servant because of my family’s poverty." "But since my lady has ruled us, not only has the land prospered but we’ve all become much better off——To me and the others in the land, you are the greatest ruler!" "Oh really?" Petralia still wasn’t completely sure. The servant continued saying: "Moreover, few people know that building relations with a noble means a large sum of extra tax income. They just know how to sit in the plaza all day gossiping, but they never stop to think about where the money for the plaza comes from!" Petralia finally smiled. "Thank you," she said, "I think... I understand now." She stepped out the palace gate and walked towards the beautiful city. Petralia remembered the chaotic state of this land when she had first stepped onto it, and under her rule it had prospered and become more ordered. As long as her territory prospered under her rule it was all worth it, even if Petralia had to bear some bad rumors about herself. Petralia thought quietly. After all, she is more than just Petralia, she is a Federal ruler. Category:Characters